Ambipom returns
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Re-write of a previous story. LagomorphShipping included. Set after the events of "To Thine Own Pokémon Be True". Ambipom misses her old friends, so O finds a way to reunite her with them. If you haven't read my story "She wants to be loved by him" you should read that first otherwise you might get confused.
1. Missing her friends

**I decided to re-write this story, and I'm finally getting around to it. This story takes place after the events of "To Thine Own Pokémon Be True" when Ambipom leaves to play Pokémon Ping Pong with O. Lately she's been feeling really upset and she's been missing Dawn and her other friends. Can O find the solution? Story will contain flashbacks from several episodes as well as describe the plot of one of my previous stories "She wants to be loved by him". If you haven't read that story yet, you should before reading this one so you won't be confused.**

It's a lovely day in Vermillion City and O is outside his Ping Pong Training Center as he watches his Pokémon do one-on-one matches against each other. His main focus is the match between his Shiftry and Ambipom who he got from Dawn two years ago. Two years earlier he was competing in a Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament in Sandelstraw Town, and his opponents in the semi-finals were Dawn and Ambipom. He was very impressed with Ambipom's skills and after the tournament ended he offered Dawn to let him train Ambipom so she could play Pokémon Ping Pong.

As Ambipom played against Shiftry she began to recall the Pokémon Ping Pong match from Sandelstraw, too. She also remembers how much fun she had with Dawn and how she and Dawn were able to get all the way to the semi-finals, but were defeated by O and Shiftry although they did win one match out of the three because of Ambipom's impressive skills, although at that point Ambipom was taking O and Shiftry all by herself because Dawn accidently broke her paddle. She recalled that after the tournament ended she was resting at the Pokémon Center and when she came out to see Dawn O showed up and complimented her on her skills and told her he wanted to train with her. She recalled how confused Dawn had been, and then she began to remember the last time she and Dawn were together.

* * *

**Flashback**

O was just about to get on a bus and head back to Vermillion City when Dawn came out with Ambipom and her other friends.

Dawn informed O, "I thought a lot about what you asked me last night and decided the best thing is to let Ambipom decide what she wants to do," **(Really Dawn said "it" instead of "she" in the episode, but I hate referring to a Pokémon as "it" especially if the Pokémon has a confirmed gender)**. Dawn held out a ping pong ball in one hand and Ambipom's Pokéball in her other and questioned, "So, Ambipom, do you want to continue Contests with me or do you want to play Pokémon Ping Pong?" Ambipom looked at Dawn with confusion and Dawn told her, "Go on, choose."

First Ambipom took the ping pong ball, and Dawn was sad, but then Ambipom took her Pokéball as well which sort of confused Dawn, and then Ambipom took Dawn's hat as well as Ash's and began juggling.

Ash inquired, "Have you figured out what you're gonna do?"

Ambipom gave Dawn and Ash back their hats and then glanced back and forth between the ping pong ball and her Pokéball. The decision was very difficult for her to make. She loves Contests and Pokémon Ping Pong both so much, plus she might've also been reflecting back on all the fun she and Dawn had together. She looked at Dawn who nodded her head, meaning she'd be fine with whatever Ambipom chose.

Ambipom placed her Pokéball in Dawn's hand and Dawn questioned, "So that means you want to play Pokémon Ping Pong, right?" Ambipom walked over to O and Dawn remarked, "Take good care of Ambipom."

O stated, "That's something you'll never have to worry about, I promise."

Dawn and Ash went up to the Long Tail Pokémon and Dawn commented, "Good luck, Ambipom."

Ash commented, "You stay well and get strong."

Ambipom used her tails to shakes hands with her former trainers before she and O left together. As the bus departed from the Pokémon Center, Ambipom looked out the window, waving good-bye to her friends the entire time. **(I just want to say that while this episode hasn't made me cry the ending is always hard to watch. I know Ambipom was following her dreams, but she's one of my favorite Pokémon and has been ever since she was Ash's Aipom, so seeing her leave was bittersweet)**.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

As she recalled the day she left Dawn, Ambipom began to feel depressed which was something that had been going on for a long time. She then looked up and noticed the ping pong ball coming her way, but she didn't really care, so she just let the ball go right passed her.

O observed this and thought, "She's done that a lot before, too. Something's wrong with her, and I need to find out what it is," he then stated, "Okay everyone that's enough for today. You all did fantastic jobs and I'm very impressed with all of you."

All the Pokémon except for Ambipom walked back into the building and went to eat the Pokémon food that was there waiting for them just like at the end of every practice session. Ambipom just continued standing in front of the ping pong table as she tried her best not to cry. She then looked at O who was motioning for her to come and sit with him.

When she sat down with him he mentioned, "I've been noticing lately that during practice you do really well in the beginning when you play against most of the Pokémon you're so quick they can't keep up with you and it's impossible for them to beat you, but then I've noticed when you play against Shiftry, you just lose all your focus and ambition, and most of the time you see the ball coming towards you but you don't hit it, and the times when you do hit it, you don't hit it that far," he then questioned, "Why do you only have trouble playing against Shiftry? Is it because that makes you think about the Pokémon Ping Pong tournament when you played against us while you were with Dawn?"

Ambipom nodded as she still attempted to fight back the tears.

O put his hand on Ambipom's shoulder and kindly mentioned, "I'm sorry you miss Dawn. I'm here for you if you need me," he then hugged Ambipom and commented, "Don't hide your feelings. Everyone gets upset, and the best method is to let it all out."

Ambipom couldn't fight the tears any longer. She began sobbing as the tears flowed from her eyes.

O commented, "I'm sorry you've been so upset lately, and I'll do my best to find a solution. In the meantime, if you're feeling miserable talk to the other Pokémon because you're not the only Pokémon here that's to leave a trainer behind that you were super close with."

Ambipom calmed down and thanked O for his help and his advice.

O pet Ambipom on her head and commented, "Of course; now come on there's food for you inside."

O and Ambipom headed into the building as O thought to himself, "I've got to find some approach to reunite Ambipom with Dawn because that's just what will cheer her up."

**So, O knows that Ambipom's been missing Dawn a lot lately and he wants to find some way to let her see her again. What will he do to reunite the two?**


	2. A note and a chance to reunite

**Ambipom receives a gift basket from Dawn and when she informs O he knows that he should take Ambipom on a trip to see Dawn which makes Ambipom really excited.**

After practice one day, once Ambipom ate and talked with some of her friends she went into her dressing room to relax, and the first item she noticed was a gift basket on her make-up table. She went over to the gift basket and saw a plate of homemade Poffins as well as a postcard of Dawn, her Pokémon, and Pikachu. She was somewhat baffled as to why Pikachu was in the picture but Ash wasn't, but when she turned over the postcard she noticed a note from Dawn.

**The note on the back of the postcard**

* * *

Hey there Ambipom, it's Dawn, sorry I haven't wrote or visited too often since you went away, I was just so super busy with Contests and traveling around with Ash and Brock that I didn't have a lot of time, and even after Ash competed in the Sinnoh League the gang and I were super busy after they left. Since you left, I got a Togekiss from a girl named Princess Salvia, and I also got a Cyndaquil after I competed in a battle at the Johto Festival, and Cyndaquil has since evolved into Quilava. You may also notice Pikachu with me, but no need to worry, I'll explain everything because now my Contests are done until next year, and I have plenty of free time, so I was hoping you would come and visit. I hope we get to see each other soon. Oh, and also, I left you some Poffins because I know how much you love them.

**End of the note**

* * *

After Ambipom read the note she ate a couple of Poffins and then went looking for O to show him the note. Once she found him she handed him the note and waited patiently as he read it.

After O finished reading the note he informed Ambipom, "I know just how upset you've been lately and I knew that taking you to see Dawn would cheer you up, so I found out where she lived and got us plane tickets to head back to Sinnoh. I explained everything to Shiftry and the others, and Shiftry promised to hold down the fort for me while I take you on a vacation to see Dawn and your friends again."

Ambipom perked right up when O explained this to her and she threw her arms around him as she thanked him.

O chuckled and commented, "This is something I should've done a while ago."

**O has made arrangements to take Ambipom to Twinleaf Town so she can see Dawn and her friends again and she's really thrilled. What fun and joyous times await Ambipom?**


End file.
